Just a Blader
by Luster Cross
Summary: Three years ago, Shinju Mashiro never though that her older brother Mamoru Mashiro would ever allow her to beyblade. Now she along with her beyblade Sensory Sol is trying to conquer local beyblade tournaments. Along the way, she meets up with two particular bladers and somewhat a strange friendship begins. Pairing: WakiyaXOC (in a sort of friendly way).
_I just sat there looking over at Mamoru playing with his beyblade in the park with Shinichi and Shinji. Nozomi was with Aunt Koemi and mother getting ice cream for all of us to eat. To be honest, I would never thought that my father would noticed my focused expression as I watched my older brother battled against Shinji in a beymatch. Was it strange that a girl like myself was actually interested in a sport that caught the attention of young boys around the world? How could I tell my older brother to teach me how to play with beyblades? Knowing Shinichi and Shinji, they would definitely laugh and begin pestering me about being a blader. Again I was old enough to learn how practice using a beyblade even though I don't necessarily have one in my possession._

 _"You seem to be very interested in watching your brother and your cousins playing with their beyblades," commented my father._

 _I asked him, "Do you think that it is strange that a girl like me likes watching her older brother and older cousins play with their beyblades in park?"_

 _My father looked over at me as I had a slightly concerned expression on my face. Being just an eight year old, it wasn't wrong to express my emotions regarding finding hobbies and activities to entertain myself with. I'm a second grader that enjoyed reading books without any sort of preference regarding genres. I wasn't like my younger sister, who enjoyed playing with dolls twenty-four seven. As for my father, he was a man of wise words and I would talk to him more times that I would with my mother. He would give such good advice and tips. I even used some of them as they were like constant reminders in a way._

 _"If you have the dedication and passion for the sport of Beyblade, then go forward with it Shinju. Ask Mamoru if is willing to teach you how to beyblade," he recommended._

 _Like usual, father is known to give a lot of good advice like the versatile person he is in the hospital setting. A small, yet confident smile emerged on my face. I knew that asking Mamoru was the only thing I could do. I stood up and gave my father a quick hug before dashing off to them. As I watched my brother battle against Shinji from a closer and better view. It was their second match and my older brother already had one point so far. Shinichi looked over at me with those chocolate colored eyes of his while I continued to watch the battle between the two bladers. He would never expect me to come closer and watch the battles from a closer view. While watching the match, I saw the cool and calm demeanor that my brother had while he was battling. Shinji was indeed a good blader, but I saw how reckless he and his beyblade was. The movements and the owner's actions demonstrated how my other older cousin was in a beybattles._

 _Immediately Shinichi and I watched as Shinji's beyblade was pushed out the dish and right next to its owner. Mamoru's beyblade spun there so perfectly in the center of the small beydish. I watched as he caught his beyblade before turning his body over. He blinked twice as he saw there watching the match along with Shinichi. A smile appeared on his face before he approached me. He ruffled a bit of my dark chocolate colored my hair while I pinched playfully on the side of his hand._

 _"You need to stop pinching me there Shinju," commented my older brother._

 _I responded, "You need to stop ruffling my hair like that Mamoru."_

 _The two of us laughed at one another like it was a joking. Of course I was close to Mamoru as he was the one who babysat me whenever our parents were in the hospital. He always told me how busy mother and father were with their jobs as surgeons. It annoyed me that we couldn't see them as much, but I knew that they were trying to support us financially as a family. I suddenly looked over at my older brother once more before taking a deep breath. Like father said, I had to be honest about it and ask Mamoru was willing to teach me._

 _"Mamoru, can you teach me how to beyblade?" I asked my brother all of the sudden._

 _Both Shinichi and Shinji had their dumbfounded shocked looked on their faces while Mamoru didn't even react to the question. I sighed to myself before my right hand trembled lightly, slowly beginning to form in to a fist. Laughter burst into the air as I heard Shinji and his older twin brother Shinichi laughed at me. They slowly began mocking me that I should go back to and read my books. My older brother on the other hand frowned as he shifted his head towards our cousins. He knew that they always had the tendency of teasing me whenever I asked Mamoru to do some ridiculous request. Maybe father's advice was wrong and that I wasn't going to beyblading anytime soon. As I slowly walked away from them, I felt a warm hand touch my left shoulder and I shifted my eyes towards the back. Mamoru had a smile on his face and I turned back towards him all of the sudden._

 _Mamoru said to me, "Seeing you interested in a sport like Beyblade does surprise me, but then again you always had watched me battle against other older kids in the park."_

 _"So that is a yes then Mamoru?" I asked him._

 _He smiled back and said to me, "Of course that is a yes Shinju."_

* * *

It had been three years since she had be formally introduced to the sport of Beyblade by her older brother. Shinju sighed to herself as she looked over at the one of the battles from the local tournament that the WBBA held. Of course it wasn't much of a surprise that she had saw the number of bladers that were in the BeyMall. It was quite a lot even though the Sensory Sol wielder showed no concerns about winning the whole thing. She made the decision to become a blader when she was eight and she was already one of quite well-known bladers in the WBBA. The eleven year old dug her hands into the pockets of her leather waistcoat as she continued to watch the match between those two bladers.

Shinju had to wait for her match to begin as she was in a different block than the bladers that were battling against each other. She took a sip of her strawberry milkshake as those coffee colored eyes were focused on the match ahead. The Sensory Sol user knew that it was unlikely that she had to face one of those bladers in a beymatch. Her goal was to win this local tournament and try to raise her rank in the process. For a decent blader like herself, Shinju knew that she couldn't let her guard down especially she had seen quite a lot of strong bladers that were also participating in as well. No one really caught her eye even though Tamotsu was also participating in the same tournament as her. She sighed to herself as she thought about the number of times that she had battled him during those tournaments.

Just like the last tournament she had participated in, Tamotsu was going to be her opponent for the second round. Shinju never gave it much thoughts about that as she doesn't find it to be a coincidence. Plus it had been quite some time since she had battled against him during the third round. The Sensory Sol wielder took another sip of her strawberry milkshake while she continued watching the match between the two bladers. For some reason, there was a lack of anticipation and interest on the eleven year old blader's face. It disappointed Shinju of course because she wanted to use the tournament as another opportunity to battle against stronger bladers. Either way, nothing could be done and there was a likely chance that she might take another win under her belt.

As she finished off that last sip of her milkshake, the eleven year old sighed under her breathe. It was felt such of damn pity that there was the end of her strawberry milkshake. Shinju walked away from where she stood so she could throw the empty plastic cup out. During her stroll to a nearby recycle bin, her coffee brown colored eyes looked over at two bladers that were talking one another. The blader on the left was a short rugged looking boy with black spiky hair. She noticed the crimson colored bandanna around his forehead along with the colorful beads and small skulls adorned to it. His attire consisted simply of a black colored track suit jacket that was unzipped with an orange t-shirt on along with matching black shorts and black shoes. Shinju noticed the other skull-inspired accessories he wore. Immediately blue colored eyes glared directly towards the third person in the same area.

He commented, "I didn't expect a third person to be eavesdropping."

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" confusedly wonder Shinju.

The other blader that was there seemed to be a year older than the short black haired kid that he talked to. His hair was yellowish blonde color that was considered to spiky around the front. Seeing how his hair was tied by a red hair band, Shinju knew that the blader's hair was long for the most part. As for the blonde haired blader that stood across from her, he saw the confused expression that the brown haired teenager had. It seemed evident that she had no clue was going on until his eyes shifted over towards the girl's belt. A launcher was held by a pearl colored holster and there was another matching pearl colored holster on the other.

The blonde haired blader commented, "A tomboy blader…That is a new one."

Shinju's left eyebrow cocked all of the sudden as she heard the words tomboy blader. She closed her eyes as she thought about the numerous times she had been called a tomboy. There would be that one person or blader that would be that stupid enough to call her a tomboy when in reality she wasn't on. Yes, the Sensory Sol wielder enjoyed beyblading a lot and she tends to wear boyish clothes a vast majority of time. In general, she acts a like typical girl minus the constant chattering and gossip. For the other blader, Wakiya Komurasaki noticed how annoyed she was after he had called her a tomboy blader. He had no intentions of offending the female blader that stood there across from him.

"Can you do one favor for me?" asked Shinju.

Wakiya asked as his eyebrow raised, "What kind of favor?"

"Just let me throw my plastic cup in the recycle bin because that is what I was trying to do the entire time," explained the Sensory Sol wielder.

The Wild Wyvern wielder noticed the empty plastic cup that was in the blader's hands. His idea that she attempted to be eavesdropping on his conversation with Daina was way far off. Shinju scoffed lightly at the blonde haired blader before she walked passed by him. She tossed the empty plastic cup in the designated recycle bin for plastics before heading towards the other direction. The rugged-looking blader saw the calm and collected expression she had while she walked passed by them. Wakiya noticed that his so-called friend looking over at the blader that they just met.

The Wild Wyvern user said, "You seem to be interested that female blader there Daina."

"Don't let your guard down. She is one of the bladers to keep an eye during this tournament," commented Daina.

Wakiya didn't see catch on what his friend was trying to say to him about the girl they just encountered with. Of course he didn't think that some random girl would be participating in a WBBA-hosted local tournament wasn't that interesting. He had seen her battle during the first two rounds of the B-Block selections and she seemed to be quite a reputable blader. To him, the Wild Wyvern wielder felt completely certain that he is capable of beating her in a match. That meant waiting until the semifinals to even get the opportunity to battle her as he had the last match of the B-Block selections for the second round.

With many Spin Finishes, Over Finishes, and even one Burst Finish that had occurred in the many battles of the A-Block second round matches, the bladers from the B-Block were fired up for their second round matches. Shinju was one of the few that didn't seem to be so excited about her match. Being the first one up to battle in the second round didn't faze her nor that her opponent was considered to be interesting. With the number of matches they had during the numerous tournaments that were held by the WBBA, the Sensory Sol wielder felt certain that she knew the end results.

"The first match up of the second round will now begin! Tamotsu Fujita is the first blader that will be battling first!" exclaimed the announcer.

An older looking blader stood on the right side of the small dish-like stadium that was in the center. His smooth and silky wisteria colored hair was tied into a ponytail while he had a devilish grin on his face. Some of the younger bladers and audience bladers showed some sign of fear towards Tamotsu. He watched as his second round opponent walked towards the opposite side of the dish. Tamotsu's eyebrows cocked and a smirk appeared on his face as he saw her once more on dish. Shinju stood there on the opposite side of the dish before shifted those dark brown colored eyes of hers. Seeing Tamotsu as her opponent was far from impressive, but she knew that letting her guard down wasn't an option for her.

The announcer called out, "Tamotsu's opponent is the last tournament's winner Shinju Mashiro!"

Shinju took a deep breath before she made contact with the wisteria haired blader that stood across from her. Despite the history they had battling together in these kind of tournaments, the chestnut haired preteen knew that Tamotsu held his grudges against bladers that he had lost against. He even recognized her so easily through the way she battled on the dish. Her older brother Mamoru had his history with Tamotsu as bladers. Both of them were around the same age when they started and they always had battled against each other. While Mamoru moved up the ranks alongside with his beyblade Malice Moroi, Tamotsu had been going up and down ranks for quite some time.

"You are always the one that I have to face each time we battle. I will break this cycle of you constantly defeating me in beybattles just like your brother," criticized Tamotsu.

Wakiya raised an eyebrow and commented, "That girl Shinju is related to Mamoru Mashiro… Well it seems that the younger sister is riding off her brother's fame by being a blader just like him."

The Wild Wyvern wielder didn't think that tomboy blader was even capable of being this tournament's winner. With his beyblade, the blonde haired preteen felt confident about who will end up winning the whole thing. He continued to watch the two bladers prep up before the start of the first battle. Two points was the only needed just to win the match. A burst finish wasn't guaranteed for those two bladers, but it was indeed a possibility for that to happen during this match. Shinju pulled out her pearl white and vermilion colored launcher out from the larger holster and took out her beyblade Sensory Sol from the small holster. Both bladers placed their beyblades into their launchers before lowering themselves down a bit.

The size of the dish itself was considered to be quite short and they needed to launch their beyblades from a lower height. Shinju placed her launcher towards the center of the dish itself, but the angle was considered be somewhat a bit higher than usual. Eyebrows raised as the participants and audience members saw how Shinju positioned her beyblade. It wasn't typical to do of course, but then again there had to be a reason why Shinju positioned to do that. Wakiya thought that this blader may even want to go easy on the likes of Tamotsu and his defense type beyblade Torsion Tarasque.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Go shoot!" yelled the two bladers.

From that instant, both bladers launched their bladers toward the dish immediately. Sensory Sol shot directly towards the center of the dish front that slightly high angle. It landed directly towards the center while it spun their flawlessly. Tamotsu smirked as he watched that bright red colored beyblade just spinning there in the center. There were so many openings that the balance-type beyblade left and it gave the opportunity to see it can knocking out of the dish.

Tamotsu yelled, "Go now Tarasque!"

The wisteria colored sped forward towards Sensory Sol trying to getting a direct hit at it. Swiftly as possibly, Sensory Sol dodged the straight forward attack that Tamotsu's beyblade launched at it. It returned back to the center of the dish once more while the other beyblade spun around the dish in a clockwise movement. He gritted his teeth as a his body began to tremble in such a rage. His left hand closed immediately and formed itself into a fist. Shinju saw the raw rage that her opponent showed and noticed that he was going to explode. Her beyblade Sensory Sol moved in a zigzag formation as it left from its center spot. It launched a series of multiple zigzag attacks towards the wisteria colored beyblade. Even for a defense-type beyblade, Sensory Sol knew where to attack the beyblade with such ease. Shinju dug her hands into the pockets of her pearl colored leather waistcoat pockets as she watched the match.

Tamotsu's eyes widen as he saw his beyblade burst up into separate pieces by the tenth attack. A Burst Finish was indeed a quick method to gather up two points in an instant.

"Burst Finish," stated the referee.

The announcer exclaimed, "Shinju Mashiro wins the match with two points with a Burst Shoot!"

With a sigh of relief, Shinju smiled as she caught her beyblade once more. It satisfied her that she was able to move on to the third round. Tamotsu saw the parts of his Torsion Tarasque beyblade scattered around the small dish. He gritted his teeth in a rage as he saw the end results Losing to Shinju wasn't acceptable to him as he felt that she had ridiculed him once more again. A 2-0 result for him felt unsatisfying for him especially when some times it was a with a Burst Finish. While she walked away, Tamotsu took the parts of his beyblade and left the dish immediately. From where he stood above from, Wakiya thought Shinju was a blader that wanted the fame that Mamoru Mashiro had. He noticed on how much she enjoyed not revealing much of her Sensory Sol's abilities in a match. Plus the chestnut haired blader wasn't hesitant of finishing off Torsion Tarasque with a Burst Finish on top of that.

 _"A tomboy blader with a bag of surprises up her sleeves? Maybe Daina may have good point there with her,"_ he simply said in his thoughts.

* * *

 **Well this ends my first Beyblade Burst one-shot and I hope this was pretty much good enough. Both Shinju and Tamotsu along with their beyblade concepts belong to me. For now, read and review.**


End file.
